This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Many investigators in this project use diabetic animal models in their research. Streptozotocin (STZ)-induced diabetes in rats or mice and genetic diabetes models such as Akita mice, db/db mice and Zuker rats, etc, are commonly used models for studying diabetic complications. However, induction and monitoring of diabetes and maintenance of diabetic animals for long durations, as required for most diabetic complications to occur, are associated with tremendous amounts of routine work, such as injection of STZ which is a highly toxic compound, genotyping of genetic diabetic animals, blood glucose measurement, insulin injection and regular clinical data collection. The goal of this Core is to provide a centralized service for induction of diabetes, maintenance and use of diabetic animals and to facilitate diabetic research. In the past, we have formed a centralized diabetic animal use facility on a collaboration basis. We plan to expand this existing diabetic animal core facility and provide broader services to diabetic research community. The Core will provide the following services to all PJIs and Mentors in this project with no additional fees: 1). To induce diabetes by STZ injection in rats or mice or in transgenic or gene knockout mice required by investigators. 2). To breed and genotype genetic diabetic mice and rats. 3). To monitor diabetes by measuring hyperglycemia and inject insulin when necessary. 4). To collect and record clinical data from diabetic animals, such as body weight, urine volume, etc. 5). To monitor renal functions of diabetic animals by measuring albumin and creatinine concentrations in the urine. 6). To provide special diet for diabetic animals upon request by users. 7). To induce retinal neovascularization in the oxygen-induced retinopathy (OIR) model, a commonly used model for proliferative diabetic retinopathy. 8). To perform specialized assays to evaluate diabetic complications. 9). To dissect tissues, establish a tissue bank of diabetic animals and coordinate sharing of tissues from diabetic animals. This Diabetic Animal Core will assist the PJIs in their projects and reduce their routine work in induction and maintenance of diabetic animals. The coordinated sharing of diabetic animal tissues will also substantially reduce the overall budget for animal models. In addition to the current PJIs and future PJIs, this Core will also benefit the mentors and entire diabetes research community at OUHSC.